darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speeches of Bail Organa
May 21, 2008 "Greetings, citizens of the Republic. I am Bail Organa, King of Alderaan and its senator. I speak to you at this moment because our great Republic has reached a crossroads. "At this hour, a wary ceasefire continues on Corellia after an invasion force from the Hutt Nation was stopped and Cerebra the Hutt met his end thanks to Corellian Security and our great protectors, the Jedi Knights. "At this hour, the conflict on Kashyyyk continues as Wookiees fight to secure their freedom from the Black Imperium that has occupied their world. Even now, Republic forces on that planet aid the Wookiees in their desperate fight to regain their liberty from those who have taken it in the name of justice, their justice. "And at this hour, my own homeworld of Alderaan continues under the occupation of the Lady Mediator and her clone forces. Lady Euphemia has said repeatedly that she intends to bring peace to Alderaan much like there is peace on Paxo: a clone guard in every street, on every corner, in every public place, watching. "This day I called for the Senate to meet to confront the great struggles that are all around our great Republic, but at this hour, the chamber of the Senate stands empty. "So I look to you all, you true citizens of the Republic. I call upon you all to join me now as we fight to restore peace and justice to the Republic before it is too late. Join me now in calling for the counterattack on Corellia, the liberation of Kashyyyk and Alderaan! Let peace return to the Core so that it may spread beyond to the Rim so that all the galaxy may enjoy its bounties. I wish you all well. May the Force be with you." May 22, 2008 "I am Bail Organa, Senator of Alderaan. Sentients of the Galaxy, good evening. There are those that say the Blacks are now in the position of strength. I say no! The Republic has existed for countless generations. It has weathered storms stronger and more powerful than the menace we face now. Together, citizens, the member worlds, the Jedi Knights, the Galactic Republic, all of us will defeat this enemy as our ancestors have defeated so many others. "Now, to the citizens of the Republic, I speak to you all this day because I wish to reiterate my thoughts from yesterday. I spoke to you all via galactic communicator because I wished for every one of you out there listening to hear my words and judge for yourselves the truth of what I said. "Today it was thought that my speech somehow implicitly flung mud or made divisive comments. As you all will recall, I praised our protectors, the Jedi Knights and the brave beings of the Republic military who continue to struggle to bring peace and justice to the galaxy. Never have I said anything against them or even had such a thought. "I ask the quadrillions of you who heard my speech to remember my words. If those of you serve proudly in the Guard or the Navy or our noble Jedi Knights feel I have some how slandered them with my words, then I would surely hope they would quote me directly and seek me out for a redress of their grievances. "I did and I do say this: let us now go forward together. I renew my call for you all to join me as we seek positive action in our struggles. The cause that lies before us is not just one that involves a few such as the brave few of the Republic military or the sworn defenders of the Republic the Jedi Knights. It is not just for the Command Council. It is a struggle that involves us all, everywhere across the Republic! "Let us come together and forge a new weapon that will smite our enemies and restore peace and justice to the galaxy! May the Force be with you." Category:Culture